Pinkamena Diane Pie
Description Pinkamena Diane Pie is the crazy, depressive and insane version of Pinkie Pie, characterized by a darker skin tone, and that her mane isn't sponged, but fallen as dead, as her desire to do parties or do anything fun. Her first appearance was in the episode of the first season The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where it related how Pinkie was when she was a filly: a depressed and inanimate pony who worked in a rock farm; but where this version of Pinkamena is really born in the fandom, it's in the episode of the first season Party of One, where Pinkie decides to have a party to celebrate the first birthday of her pet Gummy, and invites her friends, but they don't come, so that Pinkie starts thinking because they didn't come, taking her to complete madness; this particular episode has been the subject of many stories and theories, the famous Creppypasta Cupcakes, and the present boss in VSPR. She's in the world of mercenaries to invite them to her house to make some cupcakes, but it's really important that they came in.. if not, '''what would cupcakes be made of in the first place?~' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :The rage effect depends on the life you are currently in. :# First Life - All enemies get Marked For Death and you receive the Battalion's Backup effect for 10 seconds. You also obtain 10 Flying Guillotines to throw at your enemies, which you keep after the rage ends. You can't recharge these cleavers back. . :# Second Life - You start up your chainsaw, dealing massive damage to anyone you touch while looking at them, aswell as you receive a speed boost, the Battalion's Backup effect and immunity to movement-impairing effects. The Chainsaw ignores damage blocking effects, e.g. shields and ÜberCharge. You cannot use your weapons in this state, but you still can use your other abilities. Lasts 10 seconds. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes 1st life 2nd life Miscellaneous Most of Pinkamena Diane Pie’s quotes are voice lines covered by IMShadow007, the only exception is the superjump sound, which is from her New Lunar Republic's Slender Fortress version (Dead Source). Pinkamena Diane Pie is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie, Surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. If you happen to lose your first life as Pinkamena, the next round, you will be forced to spawn as Soldier. Battle Strategies Battling as Pinkamena Diane Pie Battling against Pinkamena Diane Pie Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Radiarc - Dysphoria in Pink (Revised) The Binding of Isaac (Rebirth) OST - Devoid (Dark Room) Quotes "Time to make cupcakes out of you." - Intro Laugh - Super Jump "No. I. Don't!" - Rage "I'm going...insane!" - Rage "Leave me alone, I don't want any friends." - Killing Spree "Hacksaw!" - Killing Spree "Stop this!" - Backstabbed "Go away!" - Backstabbed "Stop this or else!" - Backstabbed "Your number just came up." - Last Man Standing "Why I can't turn you into a cupcake!?" - Last Man Standing "You're making me crazy!" - Last Man Standing "How could this happen to me?" - Defeat "Nopony wants to attend my party!" - Defeat "I don't know why they call it a hacksaw, but I'm sure I'll be making cupcakes with it." - Victory "How would you feel if I don't come to your party?" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Scout Category:Soldier Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses